DE 101 05 718 A1 describes a photovoltaic module group whose PV modules can be suspended into a supporting structure. Agraffes from the facade mounting sector are provided on the back side of the PV modules forming a hook connection together with bolts on the supporting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,494 A describes PV modules comprising base bodies formed from a metal sheet that can be mounted to supporting structures by using various hook connections.
DE 103 29 184 A1 describes a system for mounting roof construction elements. The system comprises several adhesion connectors whose corresponding joining elements act according to the hook-and-loop principle. The joining elements can be arranged on the back side of the PV module in a self-adhesive manner.
DE 10 2004 055 187 A1 describes profile rails for photovoltaic modules that can be adhesively affixed onto the back side of a frameless PV module by using a silicone adhesive and that can be screwed with a supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,556 A describes an elevation for a PV module field whose modules can be mounted on supporting rails by using holders that are adhesively affixed onto the modules' back side. Each holder includes the bead at a bolt's head in a clip-like manner, wherein the bolts are singly sticking out from the supporting rails.
With increasingly larger module formats, existing mounting systems no longer fulfill the manufacture and installation requirements of industrial photovoltaic plants. Some of the known systems are also not designed for high wind and snow loads.